


Lover's Eyes

by NattieFOURLarry



Series: Hopeless Wanderer [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sappy, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NattieFOURLarry/pseuds/NattieFOURLarry
Summary: I love you. You're my soulmate, you were written in my stars, brought to me for a reason...and I know it's fucked up but we were meant to be together. It was our fate...Not this shit. Not my royal lineage. This means nothing. This suit, this room, the money... it's shit. You're all I care about. I will make my life about you...be devoted to you, love you unconditionally, prove you're all I need in life. And I don't give a shit that I'm married! The second my father closes his eyes, I am coming for you. I am making you mine





	Lover's Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The official ending ;)  
> I had another idea for this but thought against it.
> 
> So here's the *real* ending!!

He's back from his run.

And it felt like ages since he has actually been on one but it felt good, he felt normal, he is practically healed.

Physically that is.

“Gramps, how do you do it!?” Niall says from behind him. The kid is panting heavily, obviously pained from the seven mile _beach_ run.

“You're the young one! I should be struggling!” He's ascending the steps to the condo with relative ease. “Want a bottle of water?” He heads to the fridge.

“Looks like you made yourself right at home.” Niall says ignoring the question. Louis shrugs.

“I guess.” He hands the bottle to the kid. “It's closer to the beach than the house.” The smell still lingers too, even after all of this time. It's like... _he_ never left. _It's comforting._

“Well, I'm happy you're renting it to me! It's perfect!”

“Especially when you're parents come.” He adds. “They get their own room.”

“Yeah!! It's great.” Niall eyes him closely. “I have you to thank.”

“We all know whose responsible, Niall.” Louis pushes that thought aside. _Stop. Don't start._ “Anyway!” He plants a fake smile on his face. “See you tonight?”

“Gramps.” The kid uncaps the bottle, yet again avoiding his questions. “Are you okay?” _I'm a fucking textbook._

“I'm fine.” He reasures. “Really. You have nothing to worry about.”

“But... it's...been a year since you know…” The blonde ducks his head hiding his face. “I think-”

“No! Niall, no.” He turns away from his friend feeling a sudden gloom consume him. He tries not to think about it in front of others, attempts to will his mind to never resurrect those memories from the depths of his soul. He'll shatter. He'll fall apart. And he cannot allow that to happen _, refuses_ to give in because to show his true weakness would mean...he indeed is stuck, trapped in the confines of his aching heart, still in _love_.

So he keeps it hidden, remains stoic when the thought of green eyes penetrates his walls, pretends his life is in order and not in utter shambles.

“I am _fine_. I've moved on.” Louis looks to his friend and finds the uncertainty written all over his face. “Really!” He laughs. “Now get out of here, you have a gig tonight.”

“Alright _,_ Gramps. If you insist.” Niall heads to the stairs. “See you later!”

The moment the kid is gone, he sits down on the plush couch, finds his two sleepy cats yawning and stretching from their nap, and gently pets their heads. He turns on the television, trains his eyes on the screen, wills his brain to _forget._

He's gone this long, so today should be no different. He reminds himself of that. _It all starts today. I can do this. I will do this._

He will not cry.

It isn't worth it!

Crying.

Who cries anyway?

It will not serve any purpose except make the hurt seep under his skin and permanently reside there to weigh him down. And Louis is well versed in this, replayed his little speech in his head when the sadness closes in on him.

He's moved on.

Done.

He's _done_!

 _I'm finished_.

He attempts to comprehend what is happening on the TV, jumps back into the episode of...whatever it was he turned on in the first place to _shut_ his stupid brain up. _See? Just watch the show...and-_

It only takes a tear though, a small measly droplet of water to open the dam to release the anguish. He thought he succeeded this time, was certain of it when Niall asked him if he was alright and didn't cry on the spot. He considers it a win actually, an improvement to his last few episodes.

He's sitting on the couch allowing his sadness to consume him. It sounds pathetic and he knows. He knows it is because he promised himself on countless occasions to not do this to himself. But it always circles back to the beginning, replays the emotions over and over again until he is sobbing into a pillow.

But he has to change it. He must change his fate, his future! He cannot walk around pretending any longer! He actually wants to be okay and move the _fuck_ on from this shit. It has been long enough.

He swipes fervently at his eyes, clears the never ending wetness, and stands abruptly from the couch. _I'm changing this now_.

He picks his cellphone up and types out a text.

[L]: Come with me tonight.

[L]: I'll be at Seven Grand Whiskey. Be there at nine.

He smiles at himself and heads to the bathroom for a shower.

.

.

.

.

It's ten thirty and _he's still not here._

He watches The Rogue performing with their new singer and loses himself in the songs Niall wrote. _He really is good_.

“Hey.” An arm encircles his small waist then. “How are you?” The familiar voice rings in his ears.

“You're late.” The man kisses his temple.

“I'm sorry.” Louis turns around and eyes Stanley now contemplating if this was a mistake. They've kept in contact, text frequently, and Stanley actually helped him when...well, let's just say his ex was there when he first arrived home and it wasn't his proudest moment. “I wanted to look good for you.”

“...Oh okay.” Louis gives him a quick hug. “That's not necessary you know.” He faces the small stage once again. “We're just friends.”

“Sure.” Those hands are resting on his shoulders, practically massaging him, _enticing_ him to feel again.

“Yeah so none of that.” He wiggles out of the touch. “How are you?” He asks above the music.

“Good. Sold another house today.”

“You mean mansion?” Louis corrects. Honestly, the man has talent (and even he can't deny it).

“Um...well yes. The commission will certainly be enough to pay off my car.” Stanley adjusts his tie. “Want a drink?”

“Um…” _Move on!_ “A Blue moon.” He can recall hating it but figures it's best to make _new memories_.

“A beer? Not room temperature Seltzer?” His ex questions.

“No. I want alcohol I think.”

“If that's what you'd like then sure.” Soon he has a cold bottle of beer in his hand and he...still hates the taste. “You've been nursing that for quite some time, Lewis.”

“Shut up. I'm taking my time.” He eyes the man. “Unlike you. What's this? Drink number four?”

“It's red wine. It's nothing.” He shrugs it off.

“Whatever quit judging me.” He faces Niall again and really listens to the lyrics of this song. _Fire Away._ _Oh really? Why am I everyone's muse?_

“Want to get out of here?” Stan tugs his hand.

“What?”

“I want to talk.”

“We _are_ talking.”

“In a quieter setting.” He's sweating suddenly. _Quiet setting?_ “I won't go near you. I'm not like that-” Louis gives him a look. “... anymore.”

“Correct.” He puts the mostly full bottle down on the bar and contemplates…

“I just want to talk alright? What happened? I thought we were doing okay.”

“I just…” _I don't trust myself_. “Fine.” He grunts. “I want In-n-Out burger.”

“Whatever you want.”

He waves to Niall, mouths a goodbye and exits the crowded bar with Stanley on his heel. It's strange...normally he was the one trying to keep up. _My...how the tables have turned._

“I'll drive.” He orders as he makes his way over to the Mustang.

“Lewis-”

“ _No_ , I'm driving.” _It'll distract me from you and this ridiculous evening_.

“Alright.”

They sit quietly in the car as they eat. It's awkward, it's swallowing him whole, he wants to go home. _This was stupid_.

“What did you want to talk about?” He rushes out as he takes a deliberately larger bite of his burger. _You can't starve me anymore_.

“Why did you reach out to me?”

“Uh…” He chews slowly, avoids the penetrating gaze.

“It's a simple question, Lewis.”

“Is it though?” He picks at the bun, flicks crumbs onto the wrapper.

“Yes, so do tell me.” His ex shoves a fry in his mouth. Louis stares ahead at the ocean, watches the water ripple and swell in the moonlight, finds the foam along the shoreline intriguing.

“I'm stuck.” He takes a steadying breath figuring this is the best place.to start.

“How so?” The man leans towards him giving his undivided attention for the first time...ever.

“I can't move on, Stanley. So I reached out to you to _push_ me along.” He hides his face, masks the shame.“I...I am trying to forget but I can't.” He whispers. _There, that's most of it._

"What…?” The man is silent for a moment, then comes to a realization. “Oh, Lewis you'll never forget. It will always be part of you.”

“Isn't there something more I can do? To save myself? To make it go away?”

“When you learn to accept it in here-” He points to Louis’ chest. “-you can live with it here.” His ex taps his temple.

“Guess I'll be a mess until the day I die.” He quickly concludes.

“Stop with this self pity shit. You are so much stronger than this!”

“I'm not.” He shakes his head no. “I'm _not_ strong, Stanley. I'm a fucking mess, I'm falling _apart_ before your eyes. I'm so broken and don't _know_ if I'll ever be the same.” He chokes. “I... _I miss him_.” He confesses. He buries his head in his hands, allows the sobs to stir him from his prison. “I've tried. I've been trying to overcome this...but...I'm alone and there is nothing that can change it.”

“You're not alone.” Stan says. “You have a lot of people who care for you, are there when you need them, worry about your well-being. Don't think for a second I wouldn't come to your side if you were to ask.” He grips his freshly trimmed hair. “I still care for you. I'll never forget what we had. In fact...I've been trying to move on too...and I…” His ex goes silent again. He crosses his arms over his chest. _Fuck. I can't listen to this._ “I can't. No one compares.” His heart speeds up in his chest, the butterflies begin fluttering in his stomach.

“Look-”

“Let me finish, damnit!” He eyes the man from his periphery. “I've come to terms with us, realized we'll never work out, found peace knowing I can still be your friend, someone you can speak to when you're lonely or just looking to go out even if it's for a crappy burger.”

“This isn't crap.” He points to the bag.

“Lewis you know what I'm saying. I've _learned_ to live without seeing you everyday and now it's your turn to do the same.” Louis is shocked. His ex has never sounded this intelligent before. _And it's actually solid advice_. “Stop feeling sorry, stop pretending you're the only person to experience heartache because trust me you're not the first and most certainly not the last.”

“But at least you see me. I can't even _see_ him.”

“He's on every news channel, the cover of magazines! You just refuse to look at them!”

“That's not the same and you know it. I want to _physically_ see him! Touch his hand, give him a hug. I don't know!!” He throws his hands in the air. “We're actually having a conversation.” He points between them. “Interacting. Looking at a photo will do nothing to stave off this-”

“Hunger?”

“Need.” He rubs his chest. “It's growing, practically sucking the life out of me, and it's not dissipating. It's just there. And I _hate_ it, Stanley, I hate how empty I feel.”

“Do you love him?” Stan asks suddenly.

“Why does everyone ask me that?”

“Now _that's_ a simple question. You either do or you don't.” Stan says matter of fact. “I know for certain that I love you. Now how about you?” His heart doesn't even skip a beat at the confession. It's like all of his emotions are stuck in England, stuck _on_ someone.

“Stanley-”

“No, come on now. Tell me.”

“I...I…” He was in Harry's closet when he admitted it finally, when his heart decided it was time to stop hiding, that he was indeed ready to open up. He swipes at his face. “I want to go home.” _Not here. I can't say it_.

“Alright, well that confirms my suspicion.” Stanley adjusts his coat.

“What's that?”

“You're too afraid.”

“I was doubted for so long! Of course I am!”

“And why? Because of me? Sure. Fine. Blame everyone but yourself.”

“Back to square fucking _one_.” Louis starts the car.

“Yeah! We are. And do you know why? Because you haven't _moved on_.” His ex opens the door. “I'm calling an Uber. No need for the ride.” He jumps out of the car and walks away without another glance in his direction.

_I have moved on…from you._

_Just not...him_

.

.

.

.

This was the worst.

He never dreamt this vividly since the nightmares about him being bound and gagged or when Stanley proved to be a true gentleman. There were a few contenders, especially after the abduction, but not this...never this because he _felt_ the pressure on his mouth, remembered the taste after he accidentally licked his lips, was momentarily consumed with the heavenly scent of...him.

He rubs at his eyes, rids them of sleep, and sits up abruptly.

His head is fuzzy, mind jumbled and just so confused. _How are my dreams this real? So convincing? What's my subconscious doing to me?_

Stanley talked about acceptance.

But what is he accepting exactly? That he _will_ be alone? Forever pine? Feel this hole in his chest until he meets someone who...can only minimally satisfy him? Continue dreaming of a person who is out of his reach? _That's_ acceptance!?

_I'm screwed!!_

Without another thought, he pads down the hallway towards the kitchen in search of a drink. There is no way he is falling back asleep now so he might as well start his day. _And try to not think._

He passes by the master bedroom, the room he has not entered, the room that's in the same state that he left it in, the room that is _calling_ to him.

But he cannot bring himself to clean it out, move into the space, make it his own even after a year. It'll just...be too surreal and maybe crush him further. _If that's possible_ . So he'll leave it for now until... he doesn't know. _It will sit like that forever I suppose._

A jingling noise stirs him from his reverie.

“Hi Georgie.” He says as the feline turns the corner. “How are you?” Louis scratches behind his ear. “Ooohhh you like that?” His hand grazes something that's attached to the collar. “What's this?” He reaches for it and...it's a folded piece of paper. “Huh?”

On closer inspection he finds two words scrawled in black ink. _Turn around_ . He gasps and grips his chest. _My luck...I don't have luck_. He turns his head slowly and finds the shadow of a person in his periphery. He's petrified of who it could be, who could have possibly found their way inside the condo. He knows he locked it, he doesn't forget since he was taken...since his freedom was robbed from him. He's breathing heavy, trying to maintain his composure, remain as calm as possible.

But it's just not feasible...he's scared, he's...His eyes deceive him because it's just not true!

He's dreaming. He must be dreaming still.

He pinches his arm. _There was pain. I'm awake._

“Lou.” His insides melt. “It's me.” _My goodness it's him...it's him?_ He stares at the figure. “I came to see you. I came because…” He squints into the darkness. “Because I said I would.”

His heart is thrumming in his chest and releasing little bouts of hope into his bloodstream.

 

_“Louis, I love you. You're my soulmate, you were written in my stars, brought to me for a reason...and I know it's fucked up but we were meant to be together. It was our fate...Not this shit. Not my royal lineage. This means nothing. This suit, this room, the money... it's shit. You're all I care about. I will make my life about you...be devoted to you, love you unconditionally, prove you're all I need in life. And I don't give a shit that I'm married! The second my father closes his eyes, I am coming for you. I am making you mine.”_

 

He feels the tears in his eyes, finally allows them to fall freely, gives into them, realizes these are _happy_ tears.

“I told you I would come and _make you mine_ .” He runs a hand through his hair and can finally see the details of this beautiful person standing in his living room. “It's been so long... we've been apart for a year, Lou, a year and I can still feel your mouth against mine, still feel those delicate hands touching me inciting something inside me. I can still taste you damnit!” He licks his lips and sighs. “But the one thing I'm missing...the _one thing_ I am lacking is…” The man is quiet for a moment. “Your physical being. _You_ . Your very presence...I miss it. My heart misses you so much. It hasn't beat the same since we parted ways. And I...I need you now more than ever. And I hope...fuck I _pray_ you feel the same.” Louis waits a moment longer, stares at the man who is still shadowed by the darkness, the man who has not moved an inch towards him...and he's so close?

His breath hitches in his throat, practically chokes him, stirs him from his trance. He takes a small step feeling the pull.

“Lou, please.” He blinks once.. twice...a third time and runs to the man, feels those two impossibly strong arms consume him, protect him, envelope him into such a warm embrace. “You have no idea…”

“I do.” He sniffles into the lapel of the man's suit jacket. “I never thought this moment would come.” He squeezes his arms, breathes in the scent. “You...you're...you're real.”

“I am. And I came because-”

“Because why?” He reluctantly breaks the hug to stare into those irises that have haunted his dreams for so long. “Why, Harry?”

“I love you. That's why. I love you so much.”

“I know…Harry I know. And...and...” _I love you too._

“What? And _what,_ Lou!? Just say it! God please!!” Harry backs away and runs a hand through his _still_ short hair (damnit!). He's wearing a grey suit this time. It's relatively simple...nothing like the designs Louis would picture him in. _But the man is impeccable anyway._

“What, Harry? What do you want me to say!? Didn't we not have the same conversation? It doesn't matter!! I'll still be alone...I'll still be fucking alone wishing I could be with _you_ forever.”

“You can be!!” Harry's eyes are wild, glassy with tears, ringed with dark circles. “You can _be_!!” His voice is so loud.

“How!? You're _fucking_ married!!! And I will not sit here and be your side piece while you pretend to be in this perfect relationship with that _woman_!!”

Harry closes the distance between them, captures Louis’ mouth, consumes him, claims what is rightfully _his_. And Louis let's him. He melts into the heated kiss, feels his body awaken after a year of emptiness. He's alive... he's... pushing Harry backwards, removing the coat, unbuttoning the pristine shirt, exposing those beautiful, broad shoulders. He loves the warmth, loves the muscles underneath his fingertips. He cannot stop!

“L-Lou-” He reaches behind the Prince and opens the door to the _forbidden_ room. They're walking slowly towards the bed while Louis licks his way across this immaculate being holding him. He has to taste every inch, feel every inch…

“I...need you.” He admits as he stares into the depths of Harry's eyes. “I need you so badly.” Without another word, he's carefully lifted up and laid flat on the bed... _the_ bed.

“Maybe I need you more.” Harry whispers as he gently lays over him. Louis can't help but lift his hips up to feel the arousal poking through, the excitement his body elicits on the _Prince_.

“I can _feel_ it.” He says.

“I want you to feel it all.” Louis takes hold of Harry's face, feels the sharpness of that jawline against the palms of his hands, ruts his hips up again, moans unabashedly into the man's face, proves just how turned on he is.

“Show me.” He tempts. “I want you inside me.” Harry crashes their lips together, grinds against his smallish body, presses him into the mattress, once again devours his lips and neck, sucks quite vigorously at his skin. He reaches his hands up, grips the spokes of the headboard, relaxes his body into the bedding, feels the pull of Harry's mouth on him, revels in the sensations those fingers bring him. He closes his eyes then, listens to the noises emanating from the Prince, the pained moans mixed with pure lust. It's erotic... it's dragging him under... igniting his arousal. He can't wait any longer.

Harry takes the cotton of his shirt and pushes it up.

“I need this off.” The Prince orders. “I want your naked flesh against me.” He arches his back, releases the grip he had on the headboard and soon he's topless. “You're beautiful. Your body is a treasure trove, a masterpiece, my fucking undoing.” Louis knows it's filled with scarring, marred with cuts, anything but perfection. But Harry doesn't mind...he doesn't care... _He loves me for me...not my vanity_.

He takes hold of the headboard again.

“Touch me Lou. Don't be afraid.” The Prince pants into his neck.

“I'm not.” He touches Harry's shoulders and pushes him down towards his arousal.

“No patience.”

“We have...time to explore. Right now though? Take off my pants and make love to me already!” He orders.

“Okay...that's...hot.” Harry complies easily, strips him bare, makes work of his trousers and throws everything to the floor without care. “God you're fucking perfect.” Louis looks up into his eyes, relaxes his mind, calms his nerves, remembers the last time he was this vulnerable...sprawled out on his bed facedown and about to be tortured for his supposed insubordination. It scares him, consumes him with fear that Harry too will exercise his power over him to _hurt_ ...to cause him pain. _But not Harry... never Harry._

The Prince sits between his legs, spreads them as far as they'll go, and sighs. He trails his long fingers across Louis’ torso, the arm with the scar from the knife, the marking on his neck and cheek.

“W-what?” Louis questions. He's beginning to sweat, beginning to regret this because he's just...afraid. His brain is getting the best of him. _My body is ugly. I know it is_.

“You hate bananas.” Harry says throwing him for a loop.

“...what?” The relief floods him instantly.

“You hated my banana scented lube.”

“Oh!” _Is this guy serious!?_ “It's the farthest from my mind right now.”

“Okay good.” Harry leans over, reaches for the bottle that's still in the drawer, and sits up again. “You're just…” The man takes hold of his erection, pumps his hand a few times, makes Louis whimper. That hand is strong, yet kind, filled with purpose, but also fully aware of his fears and doubts. This is going to be... something special. _I know it_. The cap of the bottle is clicked open and Louis closes his eyes. “Don't be afraid.” Harry's voice...it's so soothing.

“I want to feel you.” The smell of the liquid penetrates his nose when it's poured and shit it's coming...it's coming... _it's coming_. The pressure is there suddenly. It feels... welcoming, something unexpected because it's not hurting.

It feels good.

There is a hand on his hip, a steadying hand grounding him, preventing him from escaping-... _No!! He isn't trapping me!!_ He's roused from his incessant thoughts when he feels the second digit, hears the moan from above him, actually senses his excitement blooming in the pit of his stomach. He squirms at the intrusion, begins to pant, focuses on the pumping of the two fingers buried knuckles deep in his ass. It's snug... _he's_ snug. _I haven't been touched since-_

More pressure.

It's concentrated, it's...unreal...these feelings are just too intense.

He whimpers once again, accidentally bucks his hips up, focuses on the man touching his lower abdomen whispering his encouragements.

“You're so perfect. I can't keep my hands off of you.” He scrunches his eyes closed. “Do you feel this?” The Prince is working him, opening him, preparing him, using his experience and care to pleasure him. “Lou, how do you feel?”

“Uh...um... incredible.” He manages.

“Then relax your fingers. They're turning purple.” He releases his death grip on the sheets. The pressure is gone too. _Oh...oh that was fantastic._ “Are you okay?” His eyes fly open.

“Y-yes.” He clarifies with as much enthusiasm as he can muster, convincing himself he isn't scared shitless. This is it. This is when Harry will exert his strength, _fuck him into next week_. He shivers at the memory.

 _Take it like a man_.

_Like I said fatty, I'm taking you now._

_...hold still._

_Dont make a fucking sound or I'll gag you._

_You're pathetic._

_Worthless._

_Worthless…_

_Worthless!!_

_I hate-_

“P-please.” He chokes out as his mouth to brain filter fails him. His body becomes tense with worry, his heart paralyzed with fear. He's...he's-...back in his old room crying hysterically, losing his last ounce of pride, choking on the gag in his mouth, feeling the burn from the rope around his wrists. _Please!! “_ M-my back.” He struggles to breathe past the fictitious pain wracking his body.

“Louis! What's wrong!?” Harry pulls him close, hugs him, rubs his marred back. “Talk to me. What do you need?” He presses his forehead to the man's neck, composes himself.

“Don't hurt me.” He clarifies through the sobs. “Please.”

“I _will_ never hurt you.” He relaxes into the touches, wills his mind to free itself of the hateful words and lack of care...the starvation. “I love you.” He adores those three words. He's waited so long...and even though Harry's admitted it before, it suddenly is more substantial, meaningful, a vow, an unbreakable promise. “How could I hurt you? It's just not possible.” That hand is magic on his skin, so soft. “Your happiness is all that matters to me. I love you, okay?” _Oh Harry I-_ “You need to feel good, cherished-”

“I love you, too.” They're free. The words are _free_.

“-Special, safe...wait what!?” The Prince holds him at arm's length, brings him back to reality, searches his face. “What did you say?” Louis looks longingly into his lover's eyes, realizes he spoke aloud. _Can't back down now..._

“I love you.” He says with more confidence.

“Oh my God finally, Lou. Finally.” Harry embraces him again. “I've been so worried that...that you didn't feel the same. It hurt. But I kept reminding you that I still love you and _will_ always hoping it would...help.”

“I just couldn't say it. I loved before and it was...one sided. I had to make sure.”

“I absolutely understand. But I am _nothing_ like that.”

“I know. You're so much more.” Harry runs his thumb along his bottom lip.

“Say it again? I don't think I'll ever tire of hearing you say it.”

“I love you... I _love_ you and I never plan on stopping. _Ever_.”

“You have no idea...” The Prince lays him gently down on the mattress. “I can't get enough of you. You're a dream come true. And now your confession just made me whole.”

“I...I-”

“Shhhh.” He crushes their lips together and begins where they left off. What they're sharing is mind numbingly good and Louis is falling apart, succumbing to the being above him, putting his faith into this man, willingly giving his _life_ to him.

“Are you ready?” Harry asks. He's trailing sweet kisses on his neck, bringing Louis’ excitement to a whole new level.

“Y-yes...yes I am, Harry. I am.” He says. _I'm sleeping with royalty...holy fuck...I am so not worthy of him._ The man is silent as he kisses down Louis’ torso, gropes him, tenderly pokes a finger in, makes him moan.

“Good.” That one syllable went straight to his cock. _Holy fuck he's ready_. _And...I am too. I'm almost certain._ The smell of bananas consumes his nose once again and he knows it's time. It's going to happen. And he won't stop... because _he couldn't_ at this point not with their feelings splayed out for the world to see. _I just... he's married. No!!!_ He closes that off. Shuts that one little...fine detail out. Ignores it. _It's okay._ _He's mine...even if it's only temporary_. “Louis.” He opens his eyes. And holy fuck...the green is nearly _gone._ Harry's eyes are filled with lust, compassion...such _need_ it's actually petrifying. “Watch me take you.” Goosebumps breakout all over his flesh as the anticipation drives him up the fucking wall.

“O-okay.” _But no condom?_ _He must really love me_. He watches as the Prince slowly sinks in, penetrates him, grips his thigh, witnesses the passion on his face, the pleasure. _My God does it feel incredible._

It's never ending though.

He keeps going...and going...and _holy fuck_ Louis is filled to the brim. _How is this possible? How could this feel so good?_ It's like he's a virgin all over again...with the way he's feeling? Forget it. He'll remember this moment forever.

“... _fuck_.” Louis looks at Harry's face and it's contorted in what looks to be...what?

“What h-happened?” He chokes out.

“This is...”

Those hips begin to move and it's...what is it? Louis cannot think. His head is filled with the grunts and moans escaping the Prince's mouth, the ecstacy he is probably feeling. Louis already feels the swirling of an orgasm looming in his stomach. _He's literally moved his hips once and I'm losing it_.

But fuck, those legs, the _power_ , the obvious strength Harry has is overwhelming. Thrust after thrust, pump after pump. It's exhilarating. He can't help but grip the headboard above him, meet those hips with his own movements, feel every hit, every spike of pleasure as it hits his core.

Harry releases his legs, lays flush against him, holds onto his raised hands and thrusts into him. He can't help but cry out in pleasure as this all consuming pleasure inundates his senses, overrides any and all doubts he allowed to trickle in.

“W-wrap your legs around me.” The Prince instructs and Louis obliges without question.

“Oh...oh m-my God.” His fingers begin to tingle, his toes are numb, his stomach is doing flips as his arousal escalates. His cock is gently being stroked with every movement of Harry's hips, the sensation sending jolts of euphoria to his groin. He'll never last like this. “F-feels too good. I'll...never last.”

“Cum for me, baby. I don't care.” His eyes widen at those words. _Baby?_ It's a term of endearment he's...never heard before in that context... _Lewis..Lewis...Lewis!!! You're fucking pathetic, you're worthless...I fucking hate you too._ He pants, outwardly moans, squashes those stupid memories down as Harry slams into him.

He focuses on his orgasm, realizes just how far along he is...He's being rubbed perfectly, he's enjoying the bouts of pleasure running it's course through his body and tingling in his stomach. _I love you._

_I._

_Love._

_You._

_He loves me._

_He won't get mad if I_ -

He releases onto their stomachs, shakes from head to toe, feels satisfied and content, and just...so relaxed.

“Yes, that's it.” Those sweet words, voice, kisses. _Oh he's kissing me...don't stop_. With one last swipe of his tongue, Harry lifts up and eyes him. “I want to flip you over.” The man's face is sweated. “If not-”

“I will. I trust you.” The Prince sits up and soon Louis is on his stomach.

“No, on all fours.” He silently freaks out again remembering the last time he was in the position. _This is different...so different. Don't be afraid._ He takes hold of the sheets and awaits the penetration.

He doesn't hesitate, the man sinks right in, grips Louis’ hips, pounds into him with such force he practically falls onto his face. But holy fuck that was glorious!! This angle is deep...so deep and...and

“Fuck. Your ass is so round.” He almost wants to laugh out loud because what?! “I want you to cum again for me.” _What is this??_

“Look Prince, you may hold power over your people but-”

“That's _King_. Thank you very much.”

“What?”

“ _Enough_ !” He shuts his mouth. Harry grips onto his now erect cock and strokes him as he thrusts. _Jesus, it stood at attention_ . He starts to breathe heavy, notes the butterflies once again filling his stomach, the humming resonating through his body. It's actually a little uncomfortable. “Yes...just... enjoy it Lou. Feel me.” His hips never waver, they're constistantly precise, right on point and _of course_.

“I...I prefer-”

“What is it?” Harry slows down.

“Officer Styles.” Harry snorts at that and begins stroking quicker.

“Relax.” He releases the tension on his shoulders and focuses on the hand working him, the labored breathing, the sweat coating their skin and it's such a heady combination he knows he will not last.

His body is burning alive, his heart bursting with joy, his mind finally content and he...let's go _again._

“F-fuck...fuck... fuck!” He shouts as he cums onto Harry's hand and no doubt the bedding beneath them.

“That's it...yes...you're so perfect...so beautiful.” The compliments are overwhelming...it's so welcoming. “Louis, I love you.” He closes his eyes and listens to those sweet words repeat in his head as Harry too climaxes with a resounding moan, a mixture of pleasure and his name. It's...life changing. The Prince...well King, grips his torso and pulls Louis to his heated chest. It's the most intimate moment he's experienced. “T-thank you.” The words are whispered, scorch his soul, leave a permanent marking on the _inside_.

“No, Harry. Thank _you.”_ His voice is breathy, filled with sleepiness and absolute joy. “I love you.” He confesses and the grip on him tightens.

“Those words...you have no idea…”

“I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner.”

“Never apologize to me for anything. It's okay.” Harry kisses his hair and slowly pulls out. _No pain...there's no pain!!!_ He looks over his shoulder. “I'm the one who should say sorry.”

“The King is never wrong!”

“This King is occasionally. I am flawed like every other person. But you? You're pure perfection.”

“I am farthest from it.” He gently turns over, sits on his bent legs, watches Harry's every move. “And I'm okay with that.”

“Well in my eyes, you are.” The man extends his hand and grazes his cheek. “I love you.”

Louis smiles brightly and is about to kiss those lips when George walks in with a grunt.

“Georgie! Great timing. Come here.” As if on cue, the cat hurdles to the bed and lands right by Harry. “Ah good you didn't lose this.” He removes the paper from around the feline's collar. “Thanks bud.” He pets George's head. Louis eyes the note.

“What's that?” He questions.

“Well, you see...I actually...um...you see-”

“Ugh here we go again.” He rolls his eyes.

“My father passed away.” Harry rushes out.

“Oh…I um…” He isn't even sorry to hear.

“I know you don't care. Trust me. But that means-”

“You're King.” _More out of reach. Further from my grasp._

“I...am. and I-”

“I get it you need to go back and really learn the people, rule along side the...now Queen.” He's solemn once again. He'll live under a constant cloud now. “I get it.”

“No, Lou. Not even close.”

“Then what-”

“Here...open it.” Harry is about to hand him the paper but pulls back. “I have an idea. Get dressed.”

“...what?”

“That's an order.” The King kisses his lips and stands. “This place looks exactly the same.” He eyes the space.

“I couldn't touch anything.” Louis confesses. “It would mean you're really gone and I couldn't accept it.” He slowly gets to his feet. _I don't hurt. This is so...I could get used to this._

“All of my shit is here!” Harry is in the closet. “And my gold boots!!”

“Yeah let's not wear those unless absolutely necessary?” He laughs.

“Did I not give an order? Go change.”

Louis huffs and hastily heads to his room.

.

.

.

.

“You pick the worst times to come here.” He's sitting in the sand freezing.

“Shhhh! I've always wanted to do this.”

“Do what?”

“Here.” Harry crosses his legs and has this adorable little smirk on his face.

“Passing notes now, King? That's very childish of you.”

“You're right, I do prefer Office Styles. Now open it.” Louis unfolds the paper in his hands, finds it holds some weight.

“Why…” He can see more ink through the page and something circular... something solid. “What's... wait.” He opens it up and finds the ring, the _words_. “Holy... shit.” He looks at Harry. “But how?”

“Louis. What does it say?” He swipes at his eyes and reads the words.

“Marry. Me.” He says. “Marry me?... Will you marry me?!” He's flabbergasted, completely stunned. “W-what! But how!?” Harry picks up the ring, takes his left hand and tugs gently to grab his attention.

“What?” His eyes are filled with tears.

“Will you marry me?” He is frozen unable to believe this...holy shit?! He slowly nods a yes, can't seem to comprehend what is going on until the ring is slipped onto his awaiting finger. “Okay, I was hoping for a yes but a shocked nod will have to suffice.” He clears his head, ignores the sand riding up his shorts.

“Yes!! I mean fuck yes!! Shit I will!!” He wraps his arms around The King's neck, holds him close, kisses his lips, savors the scents filling his nose.

“That's more like it.”

“Wow.” He looks down at the band then back up at Harry. “Wow.”

“So this moment was supposed to be followed by the love making but see...I'm actually happy we did it _before_ you know just in case you said no.”

“Oh...well we could still do that.”

“Love making on the beach is definitely on my bucket list, but I'd rather not have my entire country lay witness to my bare ass.”

“Ah...yeah well you wanted to come here.” He can't stop touching the metal circling his finger.

“It's what I wanted to do. Propose on a beach.”

“In the middle of the night.”

“Well it is almost five AM so actually it's the morning.” Louis hugs him close.

“I love you.”

“Thank goodness.” Harry laughs and kisses the tip of his nose.

“What happened to the girl?”

“Oh! Camille?” The King has this mischievous look in his eyes. “She uh

…”

“Was fucking the guard. The entire staff knew.”

“Ha! Yes! And when my father passed I called her out on it. She lost all ties to my family and was shipped off to a convent. Or so I've heard...or maybe she was knocked up...I don't recall.” The man shrugs. “Not my problem.”

“Mmhmm…” Louis continues to look at his hand. _Wow_.

“You'll have to move.”

“I...I know. As long as I can bring my cats.”

“I think there's plenty of room for them and all of your belongings.”

“What about my family?”

“They are welcome to come with us.”

“Oh...well they can _visit_.” Louis corrects with a smile.

“Yes of course. Anything you want.” Harry touches his cheek.

“Did you kiss me while I was sleeping?” Louis leans into the touch.

“Guilty.” Harry admits. “You looked so tense. I had to do something to ease your pain.” The man takes his hands. “I never want to see that look again, okay?”

“I'm sure most nights I looked like that.” He admits.

“Why?”

“I thought I was never going to see you again so I guess those feelings transferred to my dreams.” He sighs. “I guess I couldn't escape them.”

“You will now.” Harry smiles.

“Yes, I am free and complete. Finally complete.” He tugs The King close and plants a chaste kiss on his lips. “Since the beach is relatively empty, can we finish what we started all those months ago?” He wiggles his eyebrows.

“How could I pass that up?”

He doesn't hesitate. He pounces the love of his life and kisses him until the sun rises.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you!!!


End file.
